TW: No more masking feelings
by toobeauty
Summary: Just what the title says ... A little thing to celebrate Ianto's birthday ...


**TITLE**: No more masking feelings.

**AUTHOR**: Too_beauty  
**DISCLAIMER**: I don't know the people involved, TW belongs to BBC and their author but I really believe that Jack and Ianto belong to each other.  
**PAIRINGS/CHARACTERS**: Jack and Ianto; the team (implied)  
**RATING: PG**

**WARNING: none**

**AUTHOR'S NOTES**: My mother tongue is Spanish and I work without a beta so all the mistakes are mine. I do not write much about TW so sorry in advance for any mistakes.

**FEEDBACK:** yes, please any kind of them will help me to improve my writing or leave it forever.

* * *

The man in the pinstripe suit looked up to the office where his crush was working over the high pile of paperwork.

Ianto had never felt like that before; he had never appreciated the male body as he did now, in fact, the immortal alien catcher was the only man who caught his attention because that man was the only one of his kind; he was a fixed point in time, cursed to live forever … and to love but also to lose forever and one day more.

But the Welshman didn't want Jack to lose anyone else; he had already lost so many in his long existence, the Captain really deserved to be loved and that was the main reason why he stayed after Lisa was discovered and after Jack followed his Doctor and came back after so many months. He also realized that Torchwood was so deep under his skin that he could never go back to his former life, life before Torchwood was a far away memory; life without Jack was unthinkable.

That was why the first cup of coffee for his Captain had all his attention, it was not just a simple cup of coffee, it was deep and pure love in a blue and white stripped mug, it was a promise, it was a "I am sorry"; it was a "I'll be there for you"; it was very subtle but meaningful "I love you" …

The coffee machine let its last gurgles resonate inside the hub and so Ianto poured four fine cups of his rich nectar; each of them done specifically for them. He set them onto a silver tray and delivered each of them to his colleagues, getting a warm "Thanks" from both Tosh and Gwen and a grunt from Owen who had his hands deep into a corpse's guts.

He took a deep breath and went upstairs to deliver his last cup of coffee but never the least important. He knocked on the door gently, he had previously checked on his appearance and on his Captain who was still concentrated on his papers, a real feat for such an active man.

He waited for a while and when he did not get an answer, he knocked again but this time he showed his head through the door ajar.

- "May I come in, Sir?" he asked softly, letting his vowels roll out of his lips.

- "Please do, Ianto, how long have you been waiting outside?" Jack asked a bit concerned.

- "Just a couple of minutes, Sir. Can I treat you to a coffee?" Ianto asked softly.

- "Of course, I will never turn you down … on coffee" he added those last two words as a second thought. He put his papers aside and sat more comfortable, ready to enjoy his daily prize.

- "Here you are, Sir" Ianto said.

And he was about to leave the cup on the desk when Jack met his hand half-way. Their fingers brushed and lingered more than it was necessary and both of them felt a tingle run from their fingers and up to the rest of their bodies. Ianto blushed immediately and a soft smile crept onto his lips.

- "Won't you join me?" Jack asked puzzled when he discovered that Ianto's mug was missing.

- "Excuse me Sir but I have an upset stomach today" Ianto said without explaining that his upset stomach was due to the hundreds of tiny butterflies flying inside it since that quick longing look Jack had sent him early that morning, as soon as he had crossed the rolling door.

Jack looked at him worried and he was about to suggest him to go and see Owen when Ianto looked at him with a tiny smile on the lips, that just-for-my-Jack smile, and said:

- "Nothing to worry about, Sir, I am sure that I will be fine before noon" and he turned round and started to walk towards the door.

- "I hope so … Ianto?" Jack called his name.

- "Yes sir?" he asked turning round to face him, his hand still on the doorknob.

- "May I treat you to dinner tonight … Rift permitting?" Jack asked with a tiny tremor in his voice. He had wanted to ask for that date since he came back but they were always so busy.

Ianto looked surprised but he immediately masked that expression and answered:

- "Alright, I will bring the menus so we can order in" his face was not revealing the inner turmoil Jack's invitation had caused in him.

Jack cleared his voice and said:

- "I was thinking more about that French restaurant by the Bay" Jack said calmly, without taking his blue-grey eyes from the crystal blue ones in front of him.

- "Ah! Should I call for reservations?, it may be difficult to find a table at such a short notice" Ianto said trying to mask his disappointment, he knew that booking a table there may take months.

- "It is already done" Jack said and hid his smile.

- "Feeling confident, Sir?" Ianto decided to be a bit bolder in his speech.

- "Not confident but hopeful. Is eight o'clock alright for you?" Jack asked remembering to include Ianto in their decisions from that moment onwards.

- "Yes, so we will meet at the restaurant by eight this evening" Ianto repeated to confirm the place and time.

- "Why don't you go home earlier and I will pick you up at quarter to eight?" Jack said, trying to look calm and confident.

- "Okay. Anything else?" Ianto asked but prayed that the captain did not want anything else, he was not sure how long he would be able to mask his happiness.

- "No, I will see you later. Thanks Ianto"

- "You are welcome … Jack" and he left the office quietly.

The captain's smile when he listened to his name on his Ianto's lips was so wide that it could have lit the entire Cardiff night sky.

Ianto closed the door softly behind him and a twin smile lit his pale complexion.

Tosh looked at him worried but when she saw that smile on her best friend's face, she knew that everything between her two favourite Torchwood men was going to be finally alright; they would probably stop masking the pure feelings they each felt for the other.


End file.
